Run away Uchiha
by Crimson StarShower
Summary: Sasuke,tired of being abused by his father,runs away to somewhere unknown.As it turns out,he ran straight to Naruto's neighborhood.Now,Living with the young Uzumaki,an unexpected love blossoms.  NaruSasu.


_Hello!!This is my First Fanfic!!_DUN DUN DUNN!!Nah,just kidding,just on this site it is.Luckily,my friend told me how to post stories on here so now I can!

Summery-Sasuke,tired of being abused and forced to obey his father's commands,ran away to somewhere unknown.It turns out,he ran straight into Naruto's neighborhood.Now,living with the young Uzumaki,an unexpected love blossoms.NaruSasu, yaoi, some OOC, AU

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.If I did,then me and my friends would torture Zetsu by placing him in a forest-fire.

(0)-Swap Point of Views.

* * *

(0)Begin(0)

* * *

Chapter One-Lost and Found...

_I can no longer stand my fathers trying to make me perfect...I can't handle it! _

I continue running,running to a place I don't know to never return.It's getting cold now,And I can sense rain coming;unfortunately,I was right.Stupid of me to run away at the start of winter,if it had been the start of spring,than it'd be fine...But soon the snow will fall...leaving a frozen blanket of snow and,if I don't find shelter,my death.

After running for what seemed to be hours,my body gradually weakens.Tired,hungry,and cold,I stop to rest beneath a tall tree.The long,slender branches doing little to protect me from the rain,yet,I realize it's better than being beaten by my father.I survey my surroundings,nothing.Nothing is familiar to me.I gaze up at the long branches above,their crisp brown and viridian pine-needles mingling with the others.Looking up at them,the branches appear to be a winding staircase leading to the heavens.

Ignoring the thoughts of death that now haunt my mind,I continue my exhausting journey until stumbling upon a small village.The houses look old and worn down,yet I find myself envious to the people warm and comfortable inside.I shiver as I desperately search for anywhere to get out of the freezing rain,but to no avail.

Still no shelter,still no place I can sleep.My legs hurt too badly now to keep walking,so I drag myself beside one of the shack-like homes and huddle against the soaked,splintering wood.I hope,no,wish that Itachi would have followed me and carry me home to my warm bed, but I know that won't happen...

On my side,I shift into a more comfortable position,but I've already figured that there would be no way to find comfort.I bring my legs closer to my chest and wrap my arms around them,trying so desperately to find warmth as the rain seizes any I produce.

_Someone...Please...help me..._I silently beg as I close my eyes,preparing to let weariness take me,when I hear a weak,helpless cry.I force my dreary eyes open to see a small kitten,presumably wishing for the same warmth as I do.I stare at it,nothing processing in my mind as it trots over and licks my face with it's tiny,pink tongue.It curls it's small,wet body beside me,I can feel it's soothing heat against mine,and let myself drift off.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Alright Naruto,see ya later!"My friend Kiba yells as we leave our work.

"Oi! Kba! I'll be coming in a little late tomorrow,Kay?"

"Sure! Bye!"I wave goodbye as Kiba and I part our separate ways.

_Rain?I didn't think it would today...Oh,well._ I'm used to the rain and have grown to like it,so a downpour means little to me.I make my way to my small,cozy home and whistle merrily,wondering what Iruka was going to be making for dinner.

I cross the street and fold my arms behind my head in a relaxed manner as I turn the corner to my home.With a big yawn,I reach the steps leading up to the entrance,when I hear some thing of a whimper.It sounds almost like someone shivering.My natural curiousity plays me like a puppet as I walk to the other side of my house.

Stunned at the sight,I blink a few times to make sure I didn't just doze off at work again.After confirming my wakefulness,I approach the shaking form huddled up in the mud.

"Hello?Are you okay?"I ask the figure,worry and caution both fill my words.Receiving no reply,I walk closer to see the figures face.A boy,no older than myself,very pale,with long dark bangs covering his shut eyes,and a tiny gray kitten curled into the crook of his neck.

I bend down and set my left hand on the boy's shoulder and gently shake him."Hey,come on,wake up."I try and snap him out of it,but quickly realize he's unconscious.A sudden flood of concern overcomes me,forcing me to yell for Iruka.After my outburst,I place my palm on the cheek of the shivering figure beneath me._He's so cold..._

"Naruto!!What's wrong!?"Iruka shouts worriedly at me.

"Sensei!Quick!Come over here!"I look back down at the boy until Iruka's within my sight.He spots the quivering bundle in surprise.

"What happened?!"Iruka questions as he pushes me to the side to examine the boy.

"I have no idea!"Came my angry and rushed response,Iruka sounds as if I had done this to him.I frown at the doubt Iruka might possibly have in me,but I immediantly drop that concern as Iruka picks up the boy as careful as possible.

"Naruto,I'll try and help him warm up.You just relax."Iruka's voice was stern,he'd always be concerned for others safety.I guess being a teacher does that to you.I watch idly as my guardian disappears into the house.I glance back down to where the boy had laid,and see the little kitten rubbing it's face with it's paw.Crying weakly,it stumbled over it's short stubby legs.I don't think it's old enough to be alone,so I pick it up and carry it back inside.

"Iruka-_Sensei_?!"I call,wondering where he had taken the boy.No answer."_**Sensei**_!!??"I shout louder this time as I pat the kitten's fuzzy little head.

"Be quiet Naruto!"Finally a reply.Not quiet what I would have wanted,but I reply nonetheless.I follow my guardian's voice until I come to the bathroom door.

"Sensei?You in there?"I ask while knocking at the same time,doubling the chance of getting Iruka's attention.

"Yes Naruto,I'm trying to warm that boy up now.I'll be right out so just calm down."Still annoyed, I accept the request and plop over on the couch with the kitten.I'd been so worried for the boy that I hadn't even noticed the delicious aroma wafting in from the kitchen.

"Mmm...ramen..."_No! Must resist the urge_! My stomach seems to be taking over,but a small little squeak of a meow gently pushes me back to my senses.

'_Nya...?'_

"Aww!!You're so_cute_!!You wittle tiny baby kitties!!"Hey,I have a soft spot for kittens,so what?I sigh heavily before lifting the kitty in my lap.It stares up at me,it's eyes shimmering a deep cerulean,just like mine.Actually,mine are slightly lighter,more like a sapphire,but that thought is dismissed as quickly as it came.

_**Skreeee...**_

The door.I bolt up from my sitting position,and make my way to the bathroom as fast as my legs can carry me,kitten in tow.

"Sensei!Sensei!"I call before I even lay eyes on him.

"Yes Naruto.I'm right here,calm yourself."Iruka answers in a hushed,strict tone.I spot the boy in his arms,still asleep.He's wearing Iruka's old,favorite black T-shirt,and I'm pretty sure that those are my good pants...Oh well...

My train of thought came to a screeching halt as Iruka coughed,clearing his throat for an announcement._Why would he be making an announcement?Aren't there only two conscious people in the room?_Oh,well,I guess he's always done that anyways..._Damn teachers_..._always demanding attention on themselves..._

"Naruto." _Damn it...He halted the train again...Glad I'm not on it...I'd be awaiting for a __**long**__ time... _"-aruto...Naruto?You there buddy?"_Wait,Iruka's still talking?That's right...Wait,I forgot!_

"Huh?!What'd I miss?!"_What am I talking about?I didn't miss anything!_

"Were you thinking about your train of thought as an actual train again?"My sensei asks me,very, very unenthusiastically.

"N-no I wasn't!"He caught me off guard...Iruka can read me so easily..._Damn teachers_...

"Stop thinking I'm a damn teacher...Anyways,I'll be putting the Uchiha to bed for now.We'll clear things up when he wa-"Iruka starts,but I cut him off...Naturally.

"Uchiha?How'd ya know he's an Uchiha?"I blurt out dumbly.I sound so stupid when I ask questions.Even if their not obvious ones.

"Isn't it obvious?"_Wait,what did he just say?!_"On the back of his shirt,he had the Uchiha emblem on it. An uchiwa.

"What the hell's the_Uchiha emblem_"I ask,making quotation signs with my fingers on the _mystery insignia _he spoke of

Iruka sighs,even I can tell that he's annoyed."An uchiwa is a paper fan.Uchiha's usually wear that design on the back of their shirts."He stats matter-of-factly before nodding his head to the side, motioning me to get out of the way.

I obey and watch him carry off the Uchiha to the guest room,and I unconsciously follow him.I stand in the doorway,silently viewing Iruka place the Uchiha beneath the sheets of the bed.He places his head gently atop a pillow and pulls the sheets up to his chin,probably trying to keep him warmer.

The boy shivers mildly as my guardian places a thick comforter in with the rest of the blankets on him.

"Oi,Naruto,I'll make him some broth.Watch him,kay?"Iruka smiles for the first time since I've been home today.I nod,stepping aside for Iruka to pass.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

My senses slowly return to me,not my sight,but basically everything else.I feel something soft beneath me and warm covering me.A bed?But last I remember I was lying in the streets...This is definitely a bed...Was my wish granted?Did Itachi help me?..No..This doesn't feel like my bed...Not Itachi's either...He wouldn't have brought me to a hospital,he would rather keep me on the brink of death then let me go to one of those places...Right?

I force my eyelids open,unfortunately,not enough to see anything but a blur.An orange blur?I don't have anything orange...either does Itachi...Hospitals only have basically white...Alright,I eliminated those possibilities...

Great...I was kidnapped...Wait,kidnappers wouldn't lay me in a bed,would they?They'd probably stuff me in a sack or in a cage,right?

I shake my head a little,trying to clear the fuzziness,and literally struggle to open my eyes.Still blurry...I shake my head again,this time more roughly.

"Hey,hey!You're awake! Iruka-Sensei!! He's awake!He's awake!"Through bleary vision,it seems that the orange thing spoke...Called out for someone..Who?

I sit up,only to fall back over and land painfully on my side._Father...He beat me so hard_..I'm positive he broke a few ribs on my left side.

Another figure enters my sights.This one seems to have on black or green...I can't really tell.

"Hey there!"The green blur greets me kindly."Glad you're awake!"

I open my mouth to say something,but only comes out in a raspy groan._Damn it all...I can't even speak..._

"Don't force yourself, just rest up.Oh,are you hungry?"Blur Number Two asks me.

_Yes!Feed me!!_ I wanna scream out,but,my pride wouldn't allow it,not that I could anyways...

Instead,I nod slightly.At least that gets the point across.The black-green figure leans down before me, allowing me to see him more clearly.He's a brunette,his hair in a ponytail but it's sticking up,not down like my brothers.It looks almost like one of my classmate's,Shikamaru's.He has a dark-tanish complexion,not too dark,but not that light either.He has on a green and black vest,and seems to have a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Can you sit up?"He asks me,I see him smile warmly,more than likely trying to encourage me to.

I shake a my head no.My hair feels damp as it drags across the fluffy pillow.

"Oh?I'm sorry..."He sounds sincere.I see him walk away from me,out of the room that I'm currently in. "I'll be right back!"He calls completely gone now.

I look back up at the orange.My visions far more clear now,so I can see who it is.

A blindingly-orange jacket is the first thing to grab my attention,next,a pair of green goggles.His hair is _very_ messy and blond.More yellow than blond actually,and his eyes are closed,yet I can still feel him casting glares at me.

_What the __**HELL**__!?Stop staring at me,Hentai!_ Again I still can't speak,and I doubt my pride would allow the word "hentai" to escape my lips.Instead,we exchange glares.That is,until blondy speaks.

"Oi...Stop staring at me!Hentai!"He yells,his eyes still shut.I shoot him a "What-the-Hell-You-Moron" glare.It's the kind of expression that would blow someone's head off it looks could kill.And Itachi and I were number one at it.We called it "The Uchiha Death Glare".

I continue staring at the orange kid just in spite of him until the brunette enters the room once again.Only this time,holding a bowl.Whatever it has in it,it smells heavenly.I just wanna jump up and snatch it from him,but because I'm still so weak feeling,I'm forced to wait patiently.

"Hey,I'm gonna feed you,alright?"He asks,same genuine smile plastered on his face like before.I nod calmly when inside I'm frantic to gulp down whatever food he has with him.

He sets the bowl down on the bedside table,and slides one hand beneath my back,gently lifting my limp body up a bit.He takes his free hand and moves the small bowl to my lips.I part them slighty as an idicater that I'm ready,but unfortunately he was going at a snail-pace.The brunette slowly tilts the bowl,allowing it's contents to slip into my mouth.

_Heaven_...It's the best tasting broth I've ever had in my life.Also,count in that I'm starving half to death and freezing,the warm broth is simply delightful.

Once I've sipped the last drop of the amazing soup,he lays me back down.

"You're still shivering little guy...You alright?"His voice is soft and calm.I just now realize that I actually am shivering,yet I feel warm...

"He seems fine!"Snaps the blond."Seriously! I mean,if he can glare so much!"I again stare at him, stupefied at how blind he is.I mean,sure I was glaring,but I can't talk!I have to glare!

"Naruto..."The brunette shakes his head disapprovingly."He's ill...of course he's not okay..."

I can't take it anymore.I have to know who these people are,I mean they fed me! "Uhh...ah...Wh-who...a-are you...?"I mutter.I feel completely drained of all of my strength now.I strain to hear their next words,however,I just can't.Their speech is no longer audible to me.I let my eyelids slide shut as darkness again overtakes.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Naruto..."Iruka shakes his head at me.I know that it means he 'disapproves' of my behavior..."He's ill...of course he's not okay..."Wait...didn't he just ask the Uchiha if he was alright?Now he's answering it _for_ him?

"Uhh...ah...Wh-who...a-are you...?"I look back down at the raven-haired Uchiha in the guest bed.

"He speaks!"I say sarcastically.I would hardly call it speaking.He was mumbling...

"Shh...you shouldn't try and speak yet"My sensei advises him,gently placing a hand over his mouth."Hey,are you asleep?"

I take a few steps towards the raven-haired Uchiha,I watch his chest rise and fall in soft,steady breaths, a look of peace and relaxation gracing his features."Looks out-like-a-light bulb to me."

"Yeah,well Naruto?"I glance over at my Sensei,his usual smile appearing glued on face"Wanna have dinner?I made ramen."

And that was all it took..."WHOOHOO!!!RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!YAY!!!"Ramen...I haven't eaten it in a whole day!! "Break out the bowls Sensei!!" I wear my signature fox-grin and laugh out like a little kid would on their birthday._Oh,ramen my majesty... _

* * *

_  
_

Crimson StarShower_ - O_kay,end of chapter one.Well,did you like it?If so,leave a review!Or,if you didn't,keep your flames to yourself...Although,I really hope you did like it...I'll be very sad if you don't...

Sasuke - What the hell are you talking about?You wouldn't be sad,you'd wish them to the black flames of Hell!

Crimson StarShower - Who asked you!?kicks Sasuke

Naruto - Yay!Sasuke's unconscious!I love you Star!

Crimson StarShower - I love you too Naru-Chan!-Remember peoples,Review!!I won't update until I get an at least an alright review...So please?I wanna write more but I don't have the motivation,but reviewers will give me that!

Itachi - You never have motivation...

Crimson StarShower - Itachi-Kun?What are you doing here?You're not a character yet.

Itachi-Your point?

Crimson StarShower-True.Yay Itachi-Kun!!hugsReview or else Itachi dies!Hehe,I don't wanna kill Itachi..I'll let Sasuke.Nah,I'll kill him!No...Wait!Hmm...

Naruto - They get it star!Just and the chapter already!

Crimson StarShower - Right...Well See ya next time!!-


End file.
